my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MY SUMMER CAR GUIDE 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO/@comment-44809307-20200106120838
Start with size 10mm • Sub frame - 4x10mm • Wishbones (2) - 2x10mm each • Dashboard - 2x10mm (one bolt in glove box) • Doors (2) - 4x10mm each Now 12mm • Spindles (2) - 1x12mm each • Steering rods (2) - 1x12mm each (shared with struts, install them before tightening) • Trail arms (2) - 2x12mm each • Coil springs (2) • Shock absorbers (2) - 1x12mm each, 2x6mm each • Steering rods (2) - 1x12mm each (shared with struts, install them before tightening) • Struts (2) - 4x9mm each, 3x10mm each, 1x12mm each (shared with steering rods) together with shock absorbers 1x12mm each 1x12mm (at fuel lining) together with shock absorbers 1x12mm each Now 14mm • Disc brakes (2) - 1x14mm each (shared with halfshafts, install them before tightening) • Halfshafts (2) - 3x9mm each can be started with stearing rack (Shared withgearbox, but it doesn't matter if you tighten them before you install the engine), 1x14mm each (shared with disc brakes) • Drum brakes (2) - 1x14mm each Steering rod adjustment - 1x14mm each • The adjustment has 120 clicks total travel stop-to-stop. Turn both of them out all the way to the stop and then bring them back the other way with exactly 60 clicks. This is dead straight-and-center. Now 9mm • Fuel tank pipe Steering rack - 4x9mm • Rear seat - 2x9mm • Front seats (2) - 4x9mm each • Crankshaft to block • Main bearings (3) - 2x9mm each • Clutch master cylinder - 1x9mm, 2x8mm • Brake master cylinder - 1x9mm, 2x8mm (8mm can be started with rocker shaft) Now 7mm • Pistons (4) - 2x7mm each • Head gasket to block • Engine plate • Cylinder head - 10x7mm • Exhaust pipe - 3x7mm • Exhaust muffler - 1x7mm • Starter - 2x7mm • Wiring – Wire Headlights connector Headlight left & right • (Headlight, must be detached first with 2x7mm ) • Flywheel - 6x7mm Clutch lining - 2x7mm • Brake lining - 11x7mm (6 line nuts and 1 bolt in the engine bay, 1 line nut at each wheel) • RPM or clock gauge (attach to dashboard meters) - 2x7mm • Put the alternator belt on before you tighten the alternator. Tighten the two bolts to secure the alternator, then adjust the belt tension by scrolling the mouse wheel while looking at the alternator to change the alternator position. Rotate it until the pulley is touching the belt, then tighten the screw. • Once the engine is installed and running, come back and properly adjust the alternator position with the engine running by loosening that screw again. Loosen the belt tension (scroll down on alternator) until the belt starts to squeal, then tighten it just enough it stops. If your alternator belt is too tight it will eventually snap. You can buy a new alternator belt at the store if yours is worn down or has snapped. • Oilpan – 8x7mm, Now 13mm for OildPan 1x13mm(can be done with Wheels (4) - 4x13mm each • Now 8mm • Rocker shaft - 5x8mm • Carburator - 4x8mm • Headers - 5x8mm Steering column - 2x8mm • Bumpers (2) - 2x8mm each • Electrics - 2x8mm • Fuel strainer - 1x8mm Handbrake - 4x8mm, after 8mm done 1x5mm for handbrake • Bolt the 5mm bolt after the other ones, otherwise the handbrake will fall off. Together with other 5mm • Gear linkage - 3x5mm • Gearbox - 1x10mm (lower middle of engine block, right below headers) • Struts (2) - 3x10mm each, • Motor hoist to block - 2x10mm o Lower the hoist, and align it with the hoist notches on the engine. The hoist is in the correct position for tightening once a faint clink can be heard. Tighten the bolts and the engine will be attached to the hoist. Now 11mm • Fuel tank - 7x11mm, with Crankshaft pulley - 1x11mm Mount the engine • Move the motor hoist to the engine bay, lower it carefully and when it is in the correct position 3 bolts should appear at the motor mounts for you to tighten with an 11mm spanner/ratchet. • Warning: Be careful when handling the motor hoist when the engine is attached to it, sudden movements may send the engine flying across the garage, requiring it to be re-attach • Now 6mm • Timing chain • Timing cover - 6x6mm • Clutch disc to clutch cover plate • Clutch pressure plate to clutch disc • Clutch assembly - 6x6mm • Gear stick - 3x6mm • Drive gear - 7x6mm (attach to gearbox) • Dashboard meters - 2x6mm (both bolts in glove box) • Radio • Grille - 2x6mm • Bootlid - 4x6mm • Rear lights (2) • Back panel or subwoofer panel • Hood - 4x6mm • Airfilter - 2x6mm Now 7mm • Water pump - 5x7mm • Water pump pulley - 4x7mm • • Alternator - 1x7mm, o Put the alternator belt on before you tighten the alternator. Tighten the two bolts to secure the alternator, then adjust the belt tension by scrolling the mouse wheel while looking at the alternator to change the alternator position. Rotate it until the pulley is touching the belt, then tighten the screw. o Once the engine is installed and running, come back and properly adjust the alternator position with the engine running by loosening that screw again. Loosen the belt tension (scroll down on alternator) until the belt starts to squeal, then tighten it just enough it stops. If your alternator belt is too tight it will eventually snap. You can buy a new alternator belt at the store if yours is worn down or has snapped. • Alternator belt • Inspection cover - 4x7mm (shared with gearbox) o You can remove this inspection cover later for tuning o This part is not required and the bolts can be tightened without it being installed • Gearbox - 6x7mm (4 of which are shared with above), • Adjust valves - screwdriver o Can also be done while the car is running, see more information • Rocker cover - 6x7mm • Radiator - 4x7mm • Radiator hoses (3) • Fuel pump - 2x7mm Oil filter - by hand (scr oll) • Hubcaps (4) • Spark plugs (4) - Scroll up with sparkplug wrench until tightened o The spark plugs must be bought from Teimo's Shop in the form of spark plug boxes. This is included in the shopping list. Now screwdriver: • • Alternator - screwdriver • • Distributor - Screwdriver (goes to the side of the engine, where the spark plugs are) • o The distributor must be adjusted properly in order to maximise power output and minimise part wear. The general idea is to have the distributor as advanced as possible, more information can be found here • Carburator – adjustment screwdriver • Wiring - Wiring all of the car's electrics will be the final step before completion. A full guide for wiring the car can be found here. • Battery 2x8mm Important + positive 1st (red circle around), -negative 2nd if done – negative 1st fire will start. Extinguesher with fire extinguesher. Need buy & change starter alternator, head gasket at fleetari. • • Positive terminal • (Battery)Starter • (Starter, bolted in with 1x5mm)Negative terminal • (Battery)Battery ground connector • (Starter, front bolt must be untightened first with 1x7mm)